


Kiss Me

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Quotation prompt: “Kiss the hell out of me. Please.”





	Kiss Me

You had a long, hard day behind you, and all you wanted was to go to your favorite bar and nurse a few drinks. (Maybe have a couple shots in between, too.) You needed to take the edge off, so you settled on a barstool, waving the bartender over.

After you ordered a gin and tonic, you glanced around the place seeing if any of your friends were there. You had frequented this bar since college – well, actually since high school, when you all had fake ID’s – so it wouldn’t have surprised you if you saw someone you knew. However, it being a Tuesday night, you didn’t see any familiar faces.

There were a few old guys sitting in a booth, looking like they were trading war stories or something. A couple younger (quite attractive) guys were at the pool table, nursing beers. A few other loners were sitting scattered across the bar, but no one familiar caught your eye this evening. 

You didn’t mind being alone, all you cared about was getting alcohol into your system and letting it loosen your stiff muscles, both physical and mental.

When the bartender brought you your drink, you chugged half of it fairly quickly. Before he left you alone, you went ahead and ordered a tequila shot, eager to mix and match your poisons for the night.

He left you to your thoughts and drinks, and you were able to have a few quiet moments to yourself.

You sighed. It wasn’t that you didn’t enjoy your job – you did all the marketing for the ten or so privately owned (a.k.a. “family”) businesses in your small town, and you usually quite enjoyed it. It made you decent money, enough to live off of, but today one of the owners had reamed you out for the lack of interest in his store recently, blaming your poor marketing skills. It was bullshit – there was only so much you could market for people to come to a taxidermy shop.

His shop gave you the heebie-jeebies, which you were sure was the problem with any other clientele he couldn’t get.

You downed the rest of your gin and tonic, then threw back the shot, sucking on the lime wedge afterward. You motioned to the bartender for another of each, when a group of guys walked in to the bar. 

They were going to be loud and obnoxious, you could already tell. You didn’t recognize any of them, but figured they had come in from one of the smaller farming towns in the area, as a couple of them had on boots, and they all seemed to really like bandanas and cowboy hats.

Unfortunately, they came to sit at the bar right next to you, yelling for the bartender to bring them “All the alcohol he had,” as if that would be a good idea.

He brought you your drink and shot before taking their real orders, and you threw back the tequila quickly once more. As you were sucking on your lime wedge, one of the obnoxious guys turned to you.

“I like a lady who knows how to swallow,” he hit on you disgustingly, scooting over to the barstool immediately beside you. You didn’t give him a response, not wanting to start a conversation with the man.

He didn’t seem to notice your disinterest. “How about I buy you your next shot, little lady?”

You didn’t look at him as you responded curtly, “No thanks. I don’t think my boyfriend would appreciate that.” You didn’t have a boyfriend, but you could tell already that this guy wasn’t going to leave you alone if you merely said “no”. 

Unfortunately, making up a fake boyfriend also didn’t seem to put him off. He just scooted his barstool closer to yours and leaned in, before trying again. “No worries, little lady, he doesn’t have to know.” He was close enough now for you to smell beer already on his breath – he had obviously been drinking before he came to the bar.

You glanced around the bar again, seeing that the bartender was busy fixing drinks for the group, and the rest of the people were still in their areas from your earlier glance. You couldn’t just leave – you hadn’t brought cash to pay with and weren’t going to jump the tab, as the bartender didn’t deserve that.

When the man put his hand on your waist, trying to pull you close to him, you jumped out of your seat away from him, grabbing your gin and tonic and spinning around. Not knowing where else to go, you headed for the pool tables, toward the two younger men you had seen there earlier.

“Hey, where ya goin? We were just getting acquainted.” The man’s yelling made you walk a little quicker, and it gathered the pool players attention, who looked up at you. They immediately took note of the situation you were in, and waved you over.

You stood in front of them, more than a little spooked, and spoke quickly and quietly, as the guy from the bar was beginning to follow you. “Hey guys, I know I don’t know either of you, but I sorta made up the fact that I had a boyfriend to get that guy to stop bothering me, but now he’s following and I don’t know what to do, so can one of you **kiss the hell out of me? Please?** ” You let your speech out in one breath, following it with a small smile.

The two men looked between each other briefly, before the shorter one, _Man are his eyes green_ , stepped forward, taking your drink from your hands and placing it on the pool table. 

He looked over your shoulder, presumably at the guy from the bar, before grabbing your face in his hands and smashing your lips together. You were so surprised by his forcefulness that you gasped, allowing his tongue to begin an assault on your mouth. You accepted eagerly, not having been kissed like this in a long time, and reached your hands around his neck to card your fingers through his short hair. 

His hands left your face and traveled down your torso, landing on your hips and gripping you tight. He pulled your body flush with his, letting you feel his warmth through the layers of clothes. Your tongues were fighting for dominance, before he drew back to suck on your bottom lip. 

The kiss continued for what seemed like forever, but at the same time it wasn’t long enough. Finally, you heard a throat clear next to you, and the two of you broke apart, you seeing the man’s companion tapping on his shoulder. He said, very quietly and with a smirk, “Nice show, but you scared him off like two minutes ago.”

You and your kissing partner looked at each other a moment, before disentangling yourselves. You smoothed your blouse down from where his hands had bunched it up, and he scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

“I’m Dean, by the way,” he said, smiling at you.

“Y/N,” you replied, smiling back, a bit breathless. “Thank you for, you know.” You nodded in the bar’s direction, “Some guys just can’t take a hint.” You reached for your drink and downed the rest of it in one go, trying to calm your nerves that had now been set on fire from your heated kiss.

“Y/N, would you like to join me and my brother Sammy for a game of pool?” Dean asked sweetly, figuring that you wouldn’t want to go back to the bar.

You looked between the two men and nodded. “After that save, it’s the least I could do.”

“I’ll get us another round. Y/N, you want another drink?” Sam offered, and you nodded an affirmative. 

When he was out of earshot, Dean said quietly to you, “I know this situation is a bit weird, but after that kiss, I gotta ask. Wanna have dinner with me tomorrow night?”

You looked at Dean and smiled, seeing the sincerity in his eyes. “With my knight in shining armor? I’d love to.”

He kissed you sweetly on the cheek, a completely different feeling behind it than the intense make out moments ago, before racking up the pool balls to begin a new game. You smiled as you looked on, thinking to yourself that maybe your long, hard day was ending on a more positive note than you ever could have imagined.


End file.
